The use of crossbows for hunting has increased in recent years, especially for those who are elderly, disabled or young, where using a traditional bow or a compound bow may be too physically strenuous. Indeed, crossbows offer these individuals an opportunity to hunt or shoot a bow much more easily. For others, shooting with crossbows may offer variety over using only a traditional bow, or they may simply enjoy using a crossbow.
However, crossbows in general have a very large drawing force, making them difficult to cock without the use of force-multiplying tools. This difficulty is especially true for elderly, disable and young users that may not have the necessary strength and dexterity to cock the crossbow. Further, when on an active hunt, it is desirable to be as quiet as possible when cocking the crossbow, so as not to scare any prey.
While there are known crossbow cocking devices, there exists a need for a quiet or “silent” crossbow cocking that allows for ease of use.